Timeline of the Three Kingdoms
*Tip: use your browser's searchfunction (Ctrl+F) for quick navigation through this article. :*Please update this list after you've written a new article. For example if you write a biography about Du Yu and you've learned of his date of birth, add it here. This article is being updated. What you see below this line will eventually be included in what you see above. 155 A.D. *birth: Cao Cao *birth: Sun Jian 156 A.D. *birth: Emperor Ling *birth: Ma Teng 157 A.D. *birth: Hua Xin *birth: Xun You 160 A.D. *birth: Dian Wei 161 A.D. *birth: Liu Bei 163 A.D. *birth: Xun Yu 166 A.D. *birth: Taishi Ci 167 A.D. *birth: Cao Ren *birth: Zhang He 168 A.D. *death: Emperor Huan On '''25 January' Liu Zhi dies at the age of 36.'' *event: Liu Hong ascends the throne On '''17 February' Liu Hong ascends the throne as Emperor Ling.'' 169 A.D. *birth: Xu Huang *birth: Zhang Liao 170 A.D. *birth: Xu Chu 175 A.D. *birth: Sun Ce *birth: Zhou Yu 178 A.D. *birth: Lü Meng 179 A.D. *birth: Pang Tong *birth: Sima Yi 180 A.D. *birth: Sun Li 181 A.D. *birth: Zhuge Liang *death: Cao Jie At '''the end of the year' influential eunuch Cao Jie passed away.'' 182 A.D. *birth: Sun Quan 183 A.D. *birth: Lu Xun *birth: Zhen Ji 184 A.D. *birth: Guo Nüwang *battle begins: The Yellow Turban Rebellion At the '''end of the second month or start of the third' Tang Zhou betrays Zhang Jue and informs the Han about his plans.'' *event: Six Regular Attendants enfeoffed. In April Zhang Rang, Zhao Zhong, Xia Yun, Guo Sheng, Duan Gui, Song Dian enfeoffed and treated with great favour. *battle begins: The Liang Province Rebellion In the '''ninth month' another rebellion began, with Beigong Boyu and Li Wenhou elected as its leaders.'' *death: Zhang Liang In the '''tenth month' Zhang Liang is killed by Huangfu Song.'' *battle ends: The Yellow Turban Rebellion Zhang Bao, the last remaining Zhang brother, is killed in the '''eleventh month' by Huangfu Song, more or less ending the Rebellion.'' 185 A.D. *event: Twelve Regular Palace Attendants enfeoffed as full marquises. In the sixth month Zhang Rang and eleven other Regular Attendants were enfeoffed for their good work during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. 186 A.D. *birth: Ma Liang 187 A.D. *birth: Cao Pi 189 A.D. *death: Emperor Ling On '''13 May' the Emperor Ling dies in the Hall of Excellent Virtue.'' *event: Liu Bian ascends the throne On '''15 May' Liu Bian ascends the throne as Emperor Shao.'' *death: He Jin On '''22 September' He Jin, the General-in-Chief, is beheaded by Qu Mu at the front of the Hall of Excellent Virtue.'' *battle begins: Eunuch Massacre On '''22 September', directly after He Jin's death is discoverd, his forces storm the capital and start slaying the eunuchs.'' *event: The Imperial Seal is lost During the chaos of the eunuch slaying, from '''22-24 September', the Imperial Seal was lost.'' *battle ends: Eunuch Massacre On '''24 September', Zhang Rang was trapped near the Yellow River, there, he and the other eunuchs jumped in the river and drowned themselves.'' *event: Dong Zhuo enters the Imperial Palace On '''25 September' Emperor Shao returns to Luoyang, accompanied by Dong Zhuo.'' *event: Liu Xie ascends the throne On '''28 September' Dong Zhuo and Yuan Wei dismiss Liu Bian and set Liu Xie upon the throne as Emperor Xian.'' *death: Empress He On '''30 September' Dong Zhuo has Empress He killed with poison.'' 190 A.D. *birth: Ma Su *event: Guandong Coalition is formed; Campaign against Dong Zhuo begins The Anti-Dong Zhuo covenant was formed '''in the first month' and Yuan Shao was elected as its leader.'' *death: Liu Bian Ordered by Dong Zhuo, Li Ru poisons Liu Bian on '''26 March'.'' *event: Emperor Xian moved to Chang'an On '''9 April' Emperor Xian is moved west to Chang'an.'' *event: Dong Zhuo arrives in Chang'an On '''27 April' Dong Zhuo arrived in Chang'an.'' *death: 50 Familymembers of Yuan Shao killed On '''10 May' Dong Zhuo killed Yuan Wei, Yuan Ji and their families in an act against Yuan Shao.'' *battle: The Battle of Xingyang Xu Rong beats Cao Cao's forces. *death: Qiao Mao Coalition member Liu Dai kills coalition member Qiao Mao. 191 A.D. *battle: Sun Jian's takes Luoyang Before Yangcheng, '''early 191 A.D.', Sun Jian defeats Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu and takes Luoyang.'' *battle: The Battle of Yangcheng The battle took place '''early 191 A.D.', exact date unknown.'' *battle: The Battle of Xiangyang Took place later than Yangcheng, presumably during the '''second half of the year'. Exact date unknown.'' *death: Sun Jian During the Battle of Xiangyang Sun Jian is killed in an ambush. 192 A.D. *birth: Cao Zhi *battle: The Battle of Jieqiao ''Before the fourth month, exact date unknown.'' *death: Dong Zhuo On '''22 May' Dong Zhuo was killed by Lü Bu.'' 193 A.D. *battle: The Battle of Fengqiu The battle took place '''early 193 A.D.', exact date unknown. Possibly starting in March.'' *battle: The Battle against the Black Mountain bandits The battle took place in the '''second half of 193 A.D.', exact date unknown.'' 194 A.D. *death: Tao Qian *death: Liu Yan 195 A.D. *death: Huangfu Song *death: Zhu Jun 196 A.D. *birth: Cao Chong 197 A.D. *birth: Deng Ai *death: Dian Wei *event: Zhong Empire founded In '''the spring' Yuan Shu founded the Zhong Dynasty.'' 198 A.D. *battle: The Battle of Xiapi. Took place during the '''second half of the year', exact date unknown.'' *death: Lü Bu On '''7 November' Lü Bu was executed by Cao Cao.'' *death: Chen Gong In '''November' Chen Gong chose death over serving Cao Cao and was executed.'' 199 A.D. *death: Gongsun Zan In '''the spring' Gongsun Zan was heavily defeated by Yuan Shao. Shortly after he killed himself.'' 200 A.D. *battle begins: The Battle of Guandu In '''September' the forces of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao clash at Guandu.'' *death: Sun Ce In '''the summer' Sun Ce was assassinated by retainers of Xu Gong.'' *battle ends: The Battle of Guandu In '''November' Yuan Shao's forces were defeated, ending the Battle of Guandu.'' 201 A.D. *birth: Cheng Wu *birth: Qiao Zhou 202 A.D. *death: Yuan Shao On '''28 June' Yuan Shao passed away of grief and illness.'' References Category:Terminology